


sleep; phan

by dorkyuns



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction, Short, Smut, bottomdan, cringey, topphil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkyuns/pseuds/dorkyuns
Summary: there were words dan told phil when phil was asleep.dan thought they were unheard, but he was wrong.this is so cringey kill me please ty





	1. Chapter 1

dan looked at the shorter boy who was sitting next to him and was playing mario kart. phil just looked so adorable. 

after 12 wins and 9 losses, phil decided to go to sleep, on the couch for some reason.   
dan still continued to play. after 30 mins, dan looked at phil, he was sleeping. dan put a blanket on him.

_"good night, phil. i hope your beautiful smile never disappears."_


	2. Chapter 2

it was 3:34 am when dan heard soft snores. dan looked towards his left to meet a sleeping phil. 

dan loved loved in ways he didn't know. he didn't know if it was in a friendly way, a brotherly way or in a love partner(?) way.   
but then what ever it was, it was love. 

who couldn't love phil lester. he is the most softest child on earth. he is an angel and it is just difficult to describe him. 

dan paused the movie they were watching. turned off the tv and went to his room to get a blanket. he opened the blanket and put it on phil.  
to dan, phil looked beautiful anywhere.  
phil looked beautiful while sleeping.   
dan switched off the lights.

_"good night, phil."_


	3. Chapter 3

dan kept on falling in love with phil. he now knew his feelings for phil. 

he was in love with phil. the love where they stay together forever. the love where he longed for phil. **love.**

while dan was falling in love, his lover, phil was falling in sleep-like always- on the couch. 

dan and phil hardly slept in their rooms, well, phil hardly slept cause he always fell asleep when they are watching a show or something.   
the blanket was always kept there. 

_"good night, philly. sweet dreams."_ dan bent low so that he could kiss phil's forehead but stopped himself.


	4. Chapter 4

there dan was sitting on his bed in his shared hotel room with phil. phil was asleep whereas dan was just scrolling through tumblr like he always for like almost 16 hours a day.  
he didn't for how long he was staring at the sleeping phil but he knew that he could see him sleep for hours.

dan realised how creepy that was and slapped himself in the face hard. 

dan got up switched off the light on the bed stand that laid next to phil's bed. 

_"goodnight, phillyyy, i-uh sweet dreams, phil, yeah, goodnight."_


	5. Chapter 5

dan felt really awkward when he woke up the next morning. he was going to say something but then he saw phil move and got really scared so he didnt say what he wanted to.   
phil say dan being all weird and asked him what was wrong. 

"everything fine, dan?"

"y-yeah"

"youre stuttering"

" i didnt talk for sometime so my voice came out weird."

phil sits next to dan. he sits really really close and dan's body stiffens. phil puts him hand on dan's thigh asking him again and also telling him to be honest.   
"i told you phil everything is fine"

dan was proud of himself for not stuttering cause phil was fucking killing him. 

"okay, dan" phil says. dan saw a bit of disappointment is his tone. phil got up and continued to do his work.

dan now missed the warmth of phil's hand. fuck, he messed up, he should have confessed. 

_dan's pov_

i fucked up. i should have made up some shit. phil looks so upset, he hasnt come to talk to me since then. i think i should apologise to him and give him some random reason. 

i went to phil's room and he was sleeping. he was sleeping in his own room today damn (daniel)

_end of dan's pov_

dan moved towards the sleeping phil. he kept his face a bit close to phil's and said. 

"i'm sorry"  
he was going to walk out but phil grabbed his arm and he fell on phil. 

"sorry for what? not being honest or confessing for god's sake"

"w-what?"

"jesus, daniel"

and then phil takes his arms and pulls dan closer to him and kisses him. 

dan was sh00k from the sudden movement but then he started to kiss back. 

after their really long kiss, dan got up.

"good night, phil"  
"no philly or anything today? anyway,good night baby boy"

dan was so sh00k. 1. phil always heard him say good night and 2. he was a top? #sh00kdaniel2k17 was going on in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

warning: smut for you all kinky hoes  
=  
dan's dick was screaming. he was so turned on. this phil was a phil he never expected to be, but damn, he wasnt complaining.

the turned on couple went to dan's room so that they destroy his bed and dan has to then fix it all. i mean it's a punishment.   
as soon as they reached his room. phil pushed dan against the wall. 

"it's gonna be a wild night, daniel. you should feel blessed, you are the only one who has seen this phil."

"your existence itself is a blessing, daddy"

dan and phil being someone different.  
showing their trueselves. 

when phil heard daddy fuck his turned on level went from 6 to 69 and then when their crotches touched and hearing dan's moans,fuck his meter broke. 

phil couldn't control it anymore he pushed dan roughly on the bed and took his clothes off.

phil, the soft smol bean was no longer the same.

dan laid on the bed and saw phil with messed up hair and swollen lips fuck, that sight was just heaven. 

phil applied lube on his dick and positioned himself.

phil was gonna put it in when

 

dan woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this was but I decided to post it here, don't kill me please. there might be another chapter I am not sure but yeah


End file.
